Just a Body Guard
by Ummei Genkai
Summary: Hiei gets a new assignment. He has to watch over a half demon. Has to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. It should be easy, boring and annoying, but easy. But there's an army of demons after she and her friends. Can Hiei just be a body guard?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, or any of their characters. I'm only barrowing them for my amusement. I do, however, own Unmei, Akira, and Heiki. Oh, and Kyoko and Iku if they make it into this fic. If not oh well. Any one else that isn't a YYH character, belongs to my friend who (to my knowledge) is between screen names on this site… --; (oh yeah, this is the only disclaimer for the entire fic. I've already done it once, no use in doing it again.)

Out of the corner of her eye, Unmei saw a figure standing in a tree a few hundred meters from the bedroom she'd be staying in for a while. She'd seen it the past few nights as well but wasn't sure if it was just her imagination. This time she looked directly out the window at it.

Hiei stood in a tree close to Genkai's temple and looked into one of the bedroom's windows. The past few nights he'd seen a girl in the room, and was curious as to who she was. He watched her from a small distance, but tonight she didn't just glance at him like the nights before. Tonight she turned around, and stared out the open window at him.

In a flash, he was gone. "Damn it," she said. She pulled her sweater off, followed by her pants. She fell back on the bed in the small tank and boxers she'd had on under her clothes, not bothering to take off the bandages covering her right arm.

…: flashback :…

"Stop that," Unmei laughed as she swatted the young male's hands away. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"What, embarrassed?" he mocked her, in front of his good friends and one of her's.

"C'mon," she said as she ran off from the rest of the small group, dragging him with her. He laughed, keeping up easily with the little half-breed.

"Where're we going?" he demanded as she ran through a field towards the woods, dragging him all the way.

"You'll see, Heiki," she said. She was starting to loose her breath a little.

"Slow down, babe."

She turned around once she reached the edge of one of Makai's forests, leaned her back against a tree, and pulled him closer to her.

"What's gotten into you? This place isn't exactly the most private."

She smirked in response. He grinned.

"I want to show you something," he said. He leaned over to her level and pressed his lips against hers briefly.

"What?" she asked, a slight blush starting across her cheeks.

"You'll see," he said mischievously.

…: end flashback :…

She shuddered at what seemed a happy moment and pulled the blankets up over herself and switched off the light.

"Gone to bed so early?" a familiar voice said, quietly.

Her eyes shot open again. "He-Heiki?"

"Good girl, got it on the first guess."

"It was you in the forest out there… watching me…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, climbing into her bed, slowly.

She quickly slid off the side of the bed and scrambled across the floor, grabbing the base of her scythe and holding it defensively, still on her knees.

"You're shaking, babe."

She got up on her feet. "Don't call me that!"

"What, _babe_?" he laughed as he stood up from the bed and slowly advanced towards where she'd cornered herself.

The window was suddenly open. A small man stood between her and the man she was attempting to defend herself from. He didn't look at her; he looked at his target and drew his sword.

Heiki laughed. "What's this, babe? New boyfriend? Or did your father hire you a guard? He's almost as small as you," He mused, leaning in a little and laughing.

The new man in the room growled quietly at the remark.

"Put down that scythe, girl, I'll get rid of him," he said coldly. She leaned it against the wall, but still held onto it, glaring at this stranger's back.

Heiki drew out a sword. When no one budged, he took it upon himself to make the first move and lunged at the man. He looked around when the man disappeared; he hadn't been expecting someone with skill. The blade of his sword fell to the ground in nine pieces, leaving just the hilt in Heiki's hand now. The man stood behind him.

"If you'd leave before I lost my patience with you, there are quite a few people who'd appreciate not having to clean up the mess."

Heiki leapt out the window and broke into a fast run to the forest, not scared of this new threat as much, but knowing he wasn't prepared for it today.

"Who are you?" Unmei asked simply, bringing her scythe back in front of her again.

"I told you to put that away. Why would someone save you just to kill you?"

Reluctantly she laid it back in the corner. "Tell me. Now."

"I'm no threat to you, right now. My name is Hiei," he said, still a cold monotone.

She nodded. "And you'll be leaving now?"

He was the slightest bit taken back by her rudeness, after all, he'd just saved her. "I'll be leaving your room, and I'll go speak with Genkai," he said and saw a little look of surprise she was trying to hide on her face.

He walked out of the room and down a long corridor before finding a room where Genkai was reading. "Who's the girl?"

Genkai looked up at him. "You've met her?"

He nodded. Of course, he could've told her about how he'd just saved the girl, he could've bragged of it, but he found no need to.

"She's my granddaughter."

"She's not human," he said bluntly.

"She's not a demon either."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Unmei woke up stretched her arms, giving a small yawn. She walked into the small bathroom and pealed off the clothes she'd slept in, stepped into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She lathered soap over her body, ridding herself of the sweat and fear she'd had stuck to her all night. After a while of her scrubbing and rinsing she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She bent over and wrapped the towel around her long hair and stood back up, flipping the end of the towel back. She pulled another towel into the shower and quickly wiped the water from her body, then wrapped it around herself.

She walked out into the bedroom like this, her feet still a little wet. She found some bandages and wrapped them around her arm the way she'd had them the day before, covering it. She pulled a brush through her wet hair, looking at it, almost two decimeters shorter than what it'd been just a few weeks ago, but still fairly long.

…: flashback :…

Chinmoku, one of her friends, one of her closest friends, sat behind her, gently running a comb through her hair.

"I think it can be saved…" she said as she looked at Unmei's torn hair.

"I don't care if it has to be shaved… not anymore…" Unmei said, her voice small, weak, and beaten.

"I'll take off… one and a half maybe two decimeters."

"Okay…"

Both the girls had been through something awful, been betrayed. Chinmoku had decided to cut Unmei's hair for her before she left. She'd leave Unmei behind for a while, some one had decided. Her own father. He didn't believe either one when they'd said Unmei had nothing to do with it, the rebellion or the murders, but he'd believed Chinmoku was innocent without asking.

…: end flashback :…

She shook her head; sending water flying at the walls and furniture, then pulled the brush through it again. She sighed and looked at herself through the wet mirror. "I don't want to do anything… I want to go to sleep again, just sleep through the day... and maybe—"

The door opened and Hiei stepped in her room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He sat on the edge of her bed. "Nothing, but apparently I'm your new body guard."

"Heiki was joking when he—"

"I know. Koenma assigned me this job. Your father doesn't think you can take care of yourself."

"Shut up and get the hell out of my room," she said, holding the towel a little closer around herself.

He nodded, annoyed, and walked over to the door. "Tell me when I can come back in." He stepped back into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

She took her time pulling on her clothes and as soon as she finished, opened up the window and jumped down, out of it, onto the ground. "I hate it here… but it can't be worse than… Well… I guess it can…He's back… They're probably all here…"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Hiei asked, standing behind her.

"Damn it, leave me alone!"

"Would you have liked me to leave you alone last night?"

"Shut up."

"Hn." He followed her into the forest.

She turned and looked at him, glaring. "Can I not have a while to myself?"

"No." He watched as she gave up on finding time alone and started walking back to the house, where at least she could be annoyed inside, where it was warm.

In front of her, when she turned around, stood Heiki, smirking. "Hey babe."

Hiei unsheathed his katana. "Get out of the way."

She threw a glare at Hiei, and was grabbed by Heiki. She shoved her elbow back into his stomach and tossed her head back, hitting his chin. She stomped on one of his feet and with her other leg, kicked backwards, landing the heel of her foot right between his legs, managing to break out of his hold and stumble a few feet away. Hiei grabbed her and shoved her behind him.

Heiki took out a sword of his own and a flail. He swung the flail to get it going, preparing to swing its spiked ball at Hiei. Hiei only stood there, watching him. Heiki flung the spinning ball at Hiei who jumped up quickly and sliced the chain apart, glancing behind him to make sure Unmei had gotten out of the way of the ball. Now Heiki just had his sword. Hiei turned his back; he was certain Heiki would leave now, after what'd happened the night before. He hadn't sheathed his sword quite yet when he saw Unmei's face get a terrified look, then everything went black and he fell.

…:Later that Night:…

"You're an arrogant little bastard," were the first words Hiei heard. It was defiantly Unmei. She thought he was still asleep. He didn't open his eyes.

"Hn. What happened?"

"You're awake?" she asked when he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw he was in her bed and she was sitting on it next to him in her pajamas, but returned to normal in a flash.

"You're an arrogant little asshole and you almost got us both killed. I saved you. Aren't _you_ supposed to be protecting _me_?"

"Hn."

"If you don't mind, it's getting late, I've been babysitting you all day, and I'd like to get some sleep now that you're awake."

He scooted over on the bed a few feet. She looked at him, she'd wanted him to get off the bed entirely, and he wanted to share it?

"I'm serious."

"So am I, I'm not getting up."

"Then I'll sleep in another room."

"No, you won't," he said and he grabbed her still bandaged arm and pulled her onto the bed. "I can watch you here."

She pulled her arm away. "A guard who can't get up is no good, what's the point of—"

"Shut up and sleep," He said, pulling her down on the bed again.

"Fine," she mumbled. She pulled away from him again and turned so her back was facing him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he woke up before her. After he made sure she was asleep, Hiei carefully turned her over. He wanted to know what was under those bandages. He winced as he sat up. That bastard had gotten him good. If she'd fought him off after that, did she really need a guard?

He pulled the bandages away from her arm slowly and cautiously. He revealed nothing. Why did she have them on, then?

She stirred a bit and he quickly wrapped it up again and lay back down. He grunted. If it still hurt like this it must've been pretty bad. He began to slowly, carefully pull the bandage up to look at the extent of the damage.

He had a fist in the side of his face within seconds. "Don't mess with that!" Unmei said.

He looked at her a curiously. "You just punched me."

"You were being an idiot." She stretched and looked at her arm. "Did you mess with my arm?"

"No," he replied. "You were tossing around in your sleep."

She sighed, got up, and grabbed some more clothes. "Stay in here, and don't mess with that," she said, pointing to his bandages. She walked into the bathroom to shower.

…:Flashback:…

She stood near a river close to a large waterfall. Her clothes, what remained of them, were ripped, torn, and far from clean. She looked behind her, tears in her eyes, at Heiki, his friend Yasushi, and a few of their other friends. Chinmoku was unconscious, hanging over Yasushi's shoulder. He was the leader of this rebellion.

"Get in the river, babe," Heiki said, smirking.

"You bastard!" she yelled back.

"Get in or I'll kill the rest of your family, like I did your mother," Yasushi said.

"And my brother…" she said quietly. Yasushi grinned at this.

"Your brother's still alive, but I'll find him and kill him if you want." He laughed when her eyes grew wider.

"Go on, babe, little princess," Heiki laughed.

Memories flooded her mind. How they'd kidnapped not only her, but Chinmoku, and what they'd done to her. She didn't know what'd happened to Chinmoku, they'd had her in another room. She only assumed something similar to what happened to her had happened to her friend as well.

She looked over the edge of the large waterfall, some of her ripped and matted hair falling over her shoulders. She slowly wadded into the river until it was up to her hips.

"Swim to the middle," Yasushi ordered.

She swam towards the center of the river and was swept away by the current. Yes, she could've stopped herself, but what was the point, they'd kill her if she didn't go over. She tried to swim as it pulled her. The current swept her over the fall. They heard her land and looked over the cliff. She floated, face down, she'd passed out on impact, but the others thought she'd died and left.

…:End Flashback:…

She was sitting down in the shower, the water pouring over her. She tried to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop. She'd held this in too long. She'd been in there too long.

Hiei was getting curious as to what was taking her so long. He slowly climbed up out of the bed and walked over to the door. When he knocked she didn't answer, he stood there for a few minutes. "Stupid girl. If she got hurt trying to bathe…" He walked in. The shower was still running. She let out another sob. He looked curiously at the shower curtain and pulled it back. She was curled in a ball, crying, on the shower floor. He sighed, averting his eyes from her, and turned off the water. "Unmei," he said, voice still low and monotone, but a little less cold, offering her a towel. She took the towel but didn't look at him.

"You should get back in bed," she said quietly.

"Probably," he said. "You should get dressed. Stop crying." He left her alone.

She pulled herself up and started drying off, wiping the tears from her face. Carefully she pulled on her clothes, and brushed her hair. She walked back out into the bedroom, like nothing had happened. She _looked_ like nothing had happened.

He looked at her; she was holding a little box, a bottle, and some bandages. The bandages on her arm were gone. "What are you doing?" She sat down on the bed next to him and opened the little box.

"I'm helping you," she said and she untied the bandages. "Turn around."

He reluctantly turned his back to her after he sat up. She removed the bandages from his back and looked at the wound. "It's healing quickly," she said, wiping peroxide soaked gauze over it.

"I'm a demon."

She cleaned it and started to bandage it again. Her arm was around his front, passing the dressing from one hand to the other when he grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Hiei looked at her arm. "The bandage is gone."

"I didn't need it anymore."

"Why did you need it in the first place?" he asked, still looking at her arm.

"None of your business." She finished dressing the wound and tied the end off tightly. "You should go eat something."

"Why did you need the bandage?"

"My arm was hurt. Go get some breakfast… or something."

He gave her a look then left the room. When he came back a few minutes later, with food for them both, she was gone. "Damn it."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is why I don't trust you alone," Hiei said. "This happens when I leave you by yourself."

He held Unmei against a tree. A few slain demons were on the ground around them; their blood still on Hiei's katana when he sheathed it.

"Let me go," she said, not making eye contact.

He pulled her back from the tree's broad base and shoved her back into it. "No. Look what almost happened. You might've been killed and _I _would've gotten in trouble for it."

"No… I could've—"

"You could've taken care of yourself? Maybe if you were armed." He grabbed her shoulder and watched her cringe. "Blood. You're bleeding. You're hurt. Here." He looked over her. "And here."

She wouldn't make eye contact. He grabbed her face and made her look at him, getting the blood from her arm on her face. She whimpered.

"You're not leaving my sight from now on. Do you understand? _I'm_ not getting in trouble for _you're_ stupidity."

She nodded a little bit. He grabbed her arm, on the gash again and dragged her to a small house, about four miles from Genkai's temple.

"We'll be staying here, it's smaller. I can keep a better eye on you here— And stop trying to get away, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're hurting my arm," she said quietly.

He let go and walked in the kitchen. "Come on, get in here."

She followed a little slowly. He put his hands on her waist, picked her up, and sat her down on the counter. She was looking out one of the small windows.

He took a hold of her arm, just slightly more gently then he had before and began cleaning the cut. He wrapped it up in a small bandage. "You're too much trouble." He dressed what other cuts and scrapes he could see. "Anything else?"

She nodded and pulled her hair out of her face, revealing a small but bloody cut at her hairline. Hell, he couldn't see the cut it had bled so much, the blood ran down the side of her face where her hair had been. He got a small kitchen towel and got half of it wet and started to wipe away to blood gently and placed a small bandage over it.

"That's all?"

She nodded. He could smell more blood.

"Where's the last one?"

"I don—"

"Where is it? If you die on my watch—"

She slid off the counter, turned her back to him and pulled her shirt off. He looked at her back. Three long gashes ran from the upper right to the lower left of her back. Hiei went back to the sink and rinsed the towel before cleaning the gashes. He started wrapping the bandages around her passing it from one hand to the other in front and back of her, so he could stay behind her, the way she'd wrapped him up earlier. She pulled her shirt back on.

"Can we go to get my stuff?" she asked.

"It's already here."

She closed her eyes. "I hate it here… I wish I was back in Makai."

"You came from Makai?" She nodded. "This is the first time you've been to Ningenkai?" She nodded again.

"I've never even met her before," she said, motioning in the direction of the temple.

He dropped the towel in the sink. "You go change. And don't try anything." She nodded and went up the stairs slowly.

Weeks, then months passed. Unmei was enrolled in the high school Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke went to (How Yusuke and Kuwabara passed the exam no one knew but them). Hiei watched her less closely now. She'd stopped trying to run off and the attacks had stopped. Her father wanted her moved into an apartment close to the school to keep things easier. He thought if she was staying in the mountains, things could get complicated easily. He'd obviously never been to a Japanese city. She'd met Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and just about everyone else by now. She'd been living in the city for a few months. It'd been two years since she'd come over from Makai.

She was asleep at her desk when the teacher shook her a little by the shoulder. "Ms. Iseki, are you quite alright?"

Unmei sat up and looked around a little. "No, may I be excused from class?" she asked, as innocently as possible. The teacher nodded and she pulled her books into the bag she carried and walked out of the classroom into the hallway. She slid into her shoes and hopped up the stairs to the roof, expecting everyone else to be there, but she didn't see anyone. Hiei walked up behind her.

"What are you doing out of class?" he asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh… I was just headed to the—"

"On the roof?"

"Well…"

"_Why_ are you up here?" he asked.

"Why are _you_ up here?"

He advanced towards her. "My patience grows thin, Unmei."

"I uh…" she backed up, "Well I feel sick so I—"

"That does not explain why—"

"I don't like the nurse so I just came up here."

He sighed in annoyance. She leaned against the wall Hiei had backed her into and slide down it.

"Intimidation isn't very nice," she said. "But I do think this is the most you've said in a month or two."

He glared down at her and kneeled down so his eyes sat a few inches above hers. He lifted her chin up so she looked directly into his eyes. "You're sick. Go to the nurse."

"I don't like her, and I'm not that sick."

"Yes you are."

"How do you know?"

He sighed. "Go get your things, I'll take you home."

"But I—"

"Hush."


	5. Chapter 5

Unmei pulled off her uniform, wearing a tank and a little pair of boxers underneath. Hiei came in the room.

"Get in bed," he said, holding a little basket she usually kept on top of the fridge.

She sighed, did what he told her and pulled the blanket up. He sat on the edge and looked through the wire basket until he found the thermometer.

"What are you doing?"

"You have a fever. I want to know how bad it is."

"You know, you're a pain in the—" She sighed again as he put the thermometer in her mouth. He pushed her shin up and closed her mouth tightly, surprising her. She coughed, gagging on the thermometer.

It beeped and he pulled it out of her mouth. "Hn."

"You're a—" He covered her mouth.

"Go to sleep, Unmei."

"But I—"

"Now. I'll be in later." He walked over to her window and opened it.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. Keep the window open." He disappeared in a black flash, shooting out the window.

A few minutes later the door slowly creaked open and her eyes shot up to it. A tall figure, masked in a robe, walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind it. She sat up. The figure walked across the room, closed the window, and pulled the curtains closed. She grabbed her scythe and stood on the other side of the bed, trembling. The figure pulled the hood back and smirked.

"It's been a while."

"…Heiki…"

"Miss me babe?"

She shook her head and backed up. "I was starting to think maybe you were gone."

He laughed. "No, we aren't gone. We're growing. There are more of us now. Almost an army. We have more power. You'll never escape it, Princess, not if you don't join. Will you come with me?"

She squeezed the weapon she held tighter. "No."

"Oh, I think you will. But not now. Right now, I just want to hurt you. I want to scare you. I want to watch you bleed. I want to hear you scream."

She was trembling, but she held the weapon, and this time, she intended to use it.

He started walking towards her. She spun in a circle, sending the scythe around her, slicing his arm, then shoved it into him, sending him back. "You were leaving?"

He laughed again. "I can see you want to be left alone, but just for old time's sake…"

She froze, she couldn't move. 'What the hell is wrong with me!'

He pulled the scythe from her. "Oh, I love some of the powers my friends have attained. Mine are great, but I couldn't do this without them." He held the scythe, close to the blade and dragged the point along her stomach. She gritted her teeth. "Not going to give me the pleasure of your screams? I've heard then so many times, but I was hopping for more." He pulled the blade down her shoulder. She whimpered as he crossed over an old scar that hadn't healed well. He grinned slightly before smashing his lips into hers. Forcefully he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

After a few moments of torture, him pulling the blade down her back, he pulled away from her. "No screams then? Oh well, they'll come later. Goodbye. I'll be back in a few days." He disappeared and the scythe fell to the ground. She collapsed.

"Shit…"

The sun set after a while and soon after the window rattled a little. It pushed open and the curtains were thrown to the side. Hiei climbed in, an angry look on his face. "I thought I told you to—" He saw her on the floor. She looked up at him and slowly started to sit up. "What happened to you?"

"Heiki…"

"He's back?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you fight back!"

"I did… a little…" He looked at her curiously, grabbing her arm, pulling her up and setting her on the bed.

"You fought him?"

"He did something… I couldn't move… A spell maybe?"

"Probably," Hiei said, wiping the blood from her and wrapping the fresh wounds.

She stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Brushing my teeth…" She came back into the bedroom after a moment. "I don't feel so good…"

"You're sick, and hurt. Do you expect to feel good?" he asked standing up.

"No… but I…," she sighed and collapsed into his arms.

"Damn it," he hissed, laying her down and laying next to her.

:…Elsewhere…:

Yasushi looked up when Heiki walked back into the cabin. "Have a fun day?"

"No, she'd moved, she's in the city now. Not only that but once I found her, I didn't get what I wanted."

"What did you want?"

"Screams."

Yasushi laughed. "If that's all you wanted, you can find that upstairs. We'll need Chinmoku and Unmei later on, so we'll be… Fairly easy on them… For now."

:...The Apartment…:

Hiei pulled Unmei a little closer to him. He knew if she woke up like this, he'd regret putting himself in this situation, but he wanted to be close to her, just while she slept, just while it was safe. But it wasn't safe. This was very dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

It was hot. Very hot. Unmei tried to roll over and kick the blankets off but felt something hard next to her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Hiei. No wonder she was so hot. The amount of blood she lost was getting back to her now; the strain it was putting on her sick body was making the fever worse and then, at least she thought, she rolled up against a fire demon. She sat up. She couldn't breath, it was too hot.

"Water," she coughed.

Hiei cracked an eye and looked up at her. "What?" He saw red and opened both eyes. She was flushed and sweating. He sat up behind her and almost put his hand on her shoulder, but drew it back.

"I need something to drink…"

He stuck to his cold monotone voice, not wanting to sound too sympathetic. "And you can't go get it?

She turned to show him more of her face. She was sure she had to be red as a boiled lobster by now. He got up and left the room.

"Ice please!" She thought she heard a 'hn' in response.

He came back with a large glass filled with ice water and put it to her mouth.

"I can—" water went in her mouth before she could finish her protest. She grabbed the glass and downed it all. "More?"

He nodded and got more for her. He sat by her and gave her the glass. "My job is your body guard. Not your servant. Get the rest your self."

"You're my body guard…" she took a drink of the water, "and so if anything happens to my body…" she drank again, "you'll be held responsible…" and she finished the glass, "so unless you want to get in trouble for me getting hurt," she handed him the glass, "get me some more water." She smiled a little.

He glared and went into the other room. He was taking longer this time.

"Hiei?" No answer. "Hiei?" No answer. She stood up and wobbled towards the door. "Hiei?"

He opened the door and bumped into her. He wrapped his arm around her waist quickly to keep her from falling. The glass in his hand pushed into her back a little. "Get back in bed."

She sat on the bed and looked at him. He was holding a glass in the one hand, and a full pitcher in the other. He put the pitcher and the glass on the table by her bed and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked.

He bent down a little and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"_What_ are you doing?"

He pulled it up over her head and arms. He smirked a little when she crossed her arms over her chest, even though it wasn't necessary. He left her bra. He pushed her onto her back and pulled her boxers off, averting his eyes from her panties and looking up to her face.

"_What are you doing_?"

"You need to cool down. You're getting too hot." He walked over to the window and opened it.

She grabbed the glass, drank half of it and laid back down.

He sat in the window sill and watched her.

"What?" she asked.

"Sleep," he said.

"I'll try." She rolled over.

"You won't try. You'll do."

"It's hard to sleep when it's hot, the sheets are wet, you're covered in sweat, can't find a comfortable position, naked, and being stared at."

He rolled his eyes a little and looked out the window. "I wasn't staring."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't. And you're not naked."

"You're talking a lot tonight."

"I'll stop then."

She yawned and rolled over again.

…: later :…

He looked over at her. It was almost four now, and darker out, now that most of the lights in the apartments around them had gone out. She was shivering. He got up and closed the window. There wasn't much water left in the pitcher. The ice cubes had melted into little bits.

"Unmei."

She moved a little, pulled her arms closer to her. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Unmei. Wake up." He shook her alittle.

She opened one of her eyes. "What….?" She yawned and curled up a little more.

He put the thermometer back in her mouth again. He watched her until it beeped and he took it out.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"Ninety-three," He said.

She looked at him. "I thought you said I had a fever…"

"You did. You're too cold now."

"I'm sensitive to cold…"

"I see. I'll go make coffee."

She nodded and pulled her blankets up around her. He left the room and came back a few minutes later and sat next to her.

"You're not sensitive to heat are you?"

"Not really… why?"

He pulled her up and over to him so she was sitting in front of him, between his legs.

"Your shoes are on my bed," She said. She looked up at him.

"I'm not taking them off."

She sighed.

"Your coffee machine doesn't work fast enough. You should get a new one."

"It's fine." She yawned and shivered a little.

He put his arms around her.

"This is awkward," she said after a pause.

"Why?"

She looked up at him. "Why do you think?"

He looked out the window and she looked back down at the blanket. The coffee machine beeped in the kitchen. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked back up at him.

"I'll be back in a minute." He got up and went into the other room.

She found her pajamas on the ground by the bed and pulled them back on before he came back in with a mug of hot coffee.

"Maybe I should've mentioned that I don't really like coffee," She said.

"You're drinking it," he said. "Get back in bed."

She sat down on it. He sat behind her and pulled her to him.

"If you don't like coffee why do you have a coffee machine?" he asked.

"Shizuru brought it over when I moved in. I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't take it back."

"Why did you have coffee?"

"In case anyone wanted any…"

"Well drink it. It'll help you warm up."

She took a drink and made a face.

"Drink it all."

She took another drink and put it on the table.

"Unmei."

"I'll drink it… just not right now. You're warm enough anyway, I don't need to drink the coffee."

He put his arms around her again. "You're still going to drink it." He put the mug to her lips and she drank a little more.

"Are you gonna start feeding me next?"

"Just drink it." He put it to her lips again and got her to finish the rest. Then he got up.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting more."

She made a face. "I just drank a whole cup…"

"And you'll drink another."

She pouted. He came back in and sat behind her again. He made her take another drink.

"I hate that stuff…"

"You're going to finish that cup. Just not now." He turned her around so she faced him and he put his arms around her. "You're still freezing."

"I feel a lot warmer…"

He smiled a little. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"That coffee's gonna keep me awake…"

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She opened her eyes and pulled her lips away from his. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He pushed his lips against hers again but this time her hand hit his face with a loud smack.

He looked at her, his eyes wide for a moment. He narrowed his eyes and punched her, hard enough to send her back off the bed. She landed on the floor and didn't move. He looked at her. He'd over reacted. He hadn't meant to hit her.

"Unmei…"

"Get out."

"Unmei, I—"

"Get the hell out!" She didn't move. She just stayed there on the floor.

He got up. He knew the only reason she fell back was because he caught her off guard. He shouldn't have kissed her. He left the apartment and locked the door on his way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei tapped on Kurama's window. The curtains opened and Chinmoku looked out at him. Hiei opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" Chinmoku asked.

"Why are you in Kurama's bedroom?"

"I… uh…"

"That's what I thought." Hiei climbed in the window and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs," Chinmoku said.

Hiei went out the door and towards the staircase.

"He'll be back in—"

Hiei was already downstairs. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hiei, what are you doing here? It's… five in the morning," Kurama said.

"If she calls, I'm in Makai."

"What?"

Hiei went out the backdoor and was gone. Kurama sighed and went back upstairs.

…: Later :…

Unmei looked in the mirror. There wasn't even a bruise. Hiei had just thrown her off balance. She looked down into the sink.

"Why'd he do that? I mean… it's not like I'm that pretty… and he doesn't really like anyone. Why would he like me?"

"You're talking to yourself again."

Her head shot up. In the mirror behind her was the pale blue ice demon. Heiki. He'd cut his green hair. Her eyes got wide. Her body was sick, how could she fight him like this?

"Maybe it's because you _are_ pretty. Or maybe all that time taking care of you, fighting with you, and watching you sleep's just got him frustrated." He grabbed her hips.

She closed her eyes. "Heiki… please go…"

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

"Heiki… do you want me to die?"

"Not yet, no. Why?"

"Because if you do to me what you always do to me, tonightI'll die."

He looked at her. She was pale. And she hadn't fought back yet. "You're sick." That explained the wire basket full of medicine and the thermometer he'd seen in her room.

She nodded. "Please just go…"

"You think I'm going to go? Now? When you're at your weakest? When I could do anything to you?"

She clenched her fist around a pair of scissors she kept in the bathroom to cut bandages and gauze. He hadn't seen them yet.

"When I could get any secret from you? I could get any information about what your little friends are doing to try and stop us."

"I don't know anything."

"Why not?" He leaned his head down and kissed her neck. His lips sent chills down her spine. She shivered and he grinned.

"No one trusts me anymore. No one believes that I wasn't helping you… No one except Chinmoku…"

"All the more reason to join us. You'd have trust with me."

"I'd never turn my back on them…"

"You just forced one of them out of your home. A bad move on your part."

"That was different…"

"The one that loves you, no less."

"He doesn't love me…"

"Sure he does. But soon he'll find out that's hopeless. It's hopeless to love you. You're hopeless."

She glared at him in the mirror.

"You are," he said. "He tries to show you that he loves you, and you hit him." Heiki laughed. "You'll never be able to love again. Not after me."

She shoved the scissors back towards his gut. He caught her hand.

"Strike a nerve did I?"

"Shut up!" She started struggling.

He took the scissors from her hand, opened the blades up and put them to her neck. She stopped moving.

"Good girl." He turned her around and kissed her. She turned her head to the side. "Stop that," he said. He grabbed her face and ice spread from his fingertips over her cheek. He dropped the scissors in the sink and threw her into the bedroom.

She stood back up slowly. "He'll come back…"

"Not now he won't," He said. "If I were you, I'd give up. Struggling's just gonna make this worse. He walked towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

Heiki stood over her. They'd ended up in the living room. She hadn't stopped struggling like he'd suggested, but her body had worn out easily. The cold hadn't helped. He knelt down next to her.

"You won't die. Not yet." He kissed her cheek and more crystals spread over her face. He smiled at his work. There was ice over most of her body. He walked to the door and opened it. He put his hand on the wall and ice covered the room. He smirked and left, locking the door behind him.

…: Elsewhere :…

Hiei came through the portal and thought about going back to Kurama's to see if she'd called. Then he felt something. She was hurt. She'd been calling for help. He could hear the echoes of her telepathic cries.

"Shit."

…: The Apartment :…

Hiei threw the door open, breaking the lock. Damn, it was cold. The coffee cup he'd left almost full was on the floor in front of him. He picked it up. She had finsihed it. He looked around and didn't see her. He walked over to the couch and saw her on the other side.

Her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving

He thought she was dead. He rushed to her side and put his ear to her chest. Her heart was beating and she was still breathing, but barely. He picked her up and took her into her room. All the walls were iced over. He held her close to himself trying to warm her up.

She opened her eyes. "…Hiei?"

"Yeah."

She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I want a new body guard…" Her voice was quiet.

He looked down at her. "Why?"

"I…" She closed her eyes.

"What?"

She opened them a little and looked down at the frozen blanket and a tear rolled down the side of her nose. "I hate you..."

"…Why?"

"After you left…"

"You told me to leave."

"He raped me! You_ let_ him rape me!"

He looked at her. "He…"

"I called for you. Over and over again...You ignored me…"

"I didn't ignore you. I—"

"Just shut up…"

He put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "I'll take you to Yusuke's…" He picked her up. She was limp in his arms. Her body was worn out. She couldn't move.

"Is there a bathtub there?"

"I think so…"

…: Yusuke's :…

Hiei opened the window to the bedroom Yusuke shared with his sister, Chinmoku. He laid Unmei down on Chinmoku's bed.

"Is this okay?"

She nodded a little and he went out into the living room.

Yusuke was on the couch playing video games. Hiei walked over to the couch. Yusuke didn't notice until Hiei spoke.

"I put Unmei in your sister's bed."

Yusuke jumped and his video game character died. KO flashed on the screen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"I heard what you said. Would you tell me _why_?"

"She doesn't want me to be her guard anymore."

"Why not?"

"Long story. **Don't** ask her about it."

"Uh… Okay…"

Hiei sat on the couch.

"So why're you still here? If she's that mad at you…"

"I'm waiting till she goes to sleep."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Try to warm her up a little. She's freezing."

Yusuke nodded. "Just don't warm her up too much, if you know what I mean. Not in Chinmoku's bed anyway."

"Why not? She doesn't sleep in it very much does she?"

"Uh… I dunno…"

"I get the feeling she spends more time in Kurama's bed than her own."

Yusuke's eyes grew large. "What?"

"She was in his bedroom at five in thismorning."

Yusuke got up. "I'll be back later." He ran out of the house and down the street.

…: Later :…

Hiei sat next to her. He was watching her sleep. They were going to fight when she woke up, but he wanted to be with her. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't ignored her, that he couldn't hear her thoughts when they were in different worlds. He wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted her to love him.

There were still ice crystals on her face. He put his hand on her cheek and melted them away. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I want to talk to you," he said.

"Go to hell."

"I didn't ignore you."

She turned to face the wall. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She winced.

"Listen to me. I didn't ignore you."

"Then why didn't you come!"

"I went to Makai… I couldn't hear you."

"It's still your fault…"

"Why? You're the one who told me to leave."

"So it's _my_ fault!"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!"

"Calm down."

"No! I'm not going to calm down!" She sat up and started to get up. He held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere. Now, why is it my fault?"

"Because you kissed me…"

"I didn't think you'd react like that."

"I didn't think you'd hit me."

"You hit me first."

"Because you kissed me!"

"So?"

"You're just as arrogant as ever. You just assumed that I—"

"No. I was hoping."

"I need to take a shower…"

He looked into her eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said.

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to read my mind. I've got it blocked."

"I'll go run you a bath. Hot water, right?"

"Yeah…"

He went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He came back into the room and sat by her. She was holding one of her thighs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts… nothing too bad I'm sure…"

He grabbed her boxers and started to pull them down. She grabbed them and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your leg."

"I said it was fine."

"You have a tendency to downplay your injuries."

She held them in place. He pulled harder. A seam ripped and split open. She glared at him.

"Stop fighting me," he said.

She let go and he pulled them off. Her panties were gone. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed. He looked down at her thighs. They were bruised and freezing cold. He pulled the boxers back up over her hips.

"Your bath should be done running by now... Or close to it.Go warm up."

She glared at him a little again, got up, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiei had left her alone after that. He had given her what she wanted. Yusuke agreed to watch her for a while. Hiei decided to give her time. After a while she'd have to come around, right? She would have to eventually. She'd considered him, at the very least, a friend before that night. He knew that much.

Tonight would be the night he'd go back and try to talk to her again. She couldn't stay mad forever. He opened the front door to the apartment. The couch was turned away from the door, and he saw Yusuke's head leaned over a little. He must've fallen asleep at the television. Then he spotted her. She was leaning on him. Hiei clenched his fists.

He coughed and Yusuke sat up.

"Huh? What?"

Hiei tapped his foot a little.

"Oh, hey Hiei…" Yusuke got up and Unmei fell over onto the couch. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Fell asleep watching TV."

"Really?"

"What else would I have been doing?"

Hieiwalked over to the couch and lifted her up again. He sat by her and she fell onto his shoulder. He smiled a touch.

"Want somethin to eat?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked over at him. "No." He picked her up and took her in Yusuke and Chinmoku's bedroom. Chinmoku wasn't there, not much of a surprise. He laid Unmei down on Chinmoku's bed.

Yusuke popped his head in. "What's up?"

"I want to talk to her. Alone."

"O…kay…" Yusuke left, and closed the door behind him.

Hiei sat down by her. He brushed some hair out of her face. "Unmei…"

Her eyelids slowly raised up and he vision focused on him. She sat up. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"You never want to talk."

He smirked. "You're right."

She looked at him. "So why are you—"

He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She pushed at him a little for a minute, but gave up quickly. He pushed her back slowly into the pillows, his lips still on hers. She freed her lips for a second.

"Hiei… stop," she whispered.

"You really want me to stop?"

She nodded and he pulled back and sat up. He got up and she sat up and grabbed his arm. He looked down at her with wide eyes.

"I didn't tell you to leave…"

He sat down again. "…Still think it's my fault?"

She shook her head a little, her eyes were closed. He kissed her forehead.

"Hiei?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be. It wasn't your fault either. I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "You're sorry?"

He nodded. She looked up at him. He looked into her eyes. Her mind was blocked but he could tell she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She gently pushed her lips against his. "I missed you…"

He blinked a few times.

"You didn't even come to the school…"

"I'm not your body guard. Why would I have?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll be there tomorrow." He kissed her again.

She smiled.

He looked at her. "I take it you don't hate me then?"

"No," she said. "I never did…" She'd been looking down for a few minutes. He lifted her chin up and there were tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You can cry… if you want."

She nodded a little. Her head was pressed to his chest. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt to his skin.

After a while her tears came slower. Hiei started kissing the salty drops from her skin. He kissed her again and this time she kissed back a little. That was just the encouragement he needed. He slowly lowered her down onto the bed again. She looked up at him.

"Hiei…"

"What?"

"What are we doing?"

"Kissing."

"Is this your way of comforting me?"

"No. holding you while you cried was my way of comforting you." He kissed her again.

"Then what is kissing?"

"Affection."

"What's this affection going to turn into?"

"Stop thinking."

She looked at him.

"Stop thinking about what's going to happen, and just let it happen." He kissed her again gently. "I love you."

Her eyes got wide. "You're different…"

He touched her cheek. "I'm still me. I'm just being honest with you."

She buried her head in his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled.

"I love you too… so much…" came her muffled response. She was crying again, just a little.

"Don't cry…"

She pulled back and smiled, he wiped the tears away with his thumb, holding her jaw in his palm. He kissed her and let his hands drift to the sweater she had on. He quickly had it off.

"Hiei…"

"Hm?"

"I love you," she whispered. She kissed him and started pulling at his jacket. He smiled. "How do you get this damned thing off…You make it lookeasy..."

He pulled it up over his head, and let it fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him again, and leaned her head on his bare chest.

They laid like that the rest of the night, both eventually drifting off to sleep, in someone else's bed, withsmiles on their lips. Both of them as happy as they'd been in a long while.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hiei was up and out of the room long before Unmei had woken up. He left the Urameshi apartment without saying anything to anyone. Unmei stirred a little when he untangled himself from her, but a kiss on the forehead sent her back into a land of peaceful dreams.

Just after sunrise Chinmoku snuck back in the house through the bedroom window, knowing that her brother would be asleep in front of the tv. She landed on Yusuke's bed and saw Unmei in her own. She poked her.

"Hey…"

Unmei mumbled something and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Unmei."

She rolled over.

"Wake up." She poked her again.

"…What?"

"You're in my bed."

Unmei rolled back over and poked her head out from under the blanket. "Where's Hiei?"

"He wasn't here when I came in…"

Unmei sat up and scratched her head a little. "Maybe it was a dream," she said quietly.

"What was a dream? I thought you were pissed off at him."

"I was…" She looked around and saw her sweater on the floor. "It wasn't a dream… Where's Yusuke?"

"Probably asleep in the living room… Why? What's going on?"

"Hiei came last night… He wanted to talk…"

"About what?"

"Things… I'm not mad anymore… at him anyway… He was here when I fell asleep, I know he was…"

"You guys slept together?" Chinmoku asked.

Unmei nodded.

"In my bed?"

"We didn't... do anything…"

"Oh…"

Unmei got up and fished through her duffle bag and pulled out an armful of clothes. "I'm gonna go take a shower…"

Chinmoku nodded.

…: Later :…

Unmei pulled her clothes on and raked a comb through her hair before pulling it up out of her face. She grabbed her duffle bag, left the apartment quickly and ran off to the bus stop. She waited for the right bus, and gave the driver her change. She sat in the back and waited for the long ride to come to an end. It took forever to get up into the mountains.

She stared out the window and saw something black flash by on the tops of buildings. The bus stopped at it's last stop before leaving the city and Hiei climbed on with a group, easily avoiding paying the driver. He sat next to her.

"Why are you on the bus?"

"I'm going up to the mountains."

"Why?"

"It's summer. Why not?"

He sighed.

"I don't have to go to school. Let's spend the summer up there." She smiled.

He put an arm around her waist. "Alright."

They rode the bus until it got it's closest to the temple. They got off and started walking.

…: Later :…

Hiei opened the door to the small old house they'd stayed in before she had to move to the city.

"It's been a while since we've been here…"

"It has."

She dropped the duffle bag on the floor. "There's nothing here anymore is there?"

"The furniture's still here."

"We'll have to go back into town tomorrow won't we?"

"Why?"

"To get food."

"Probably."

She looked around the house. Someone had been there since they'd left. She could smell it, and she could see the marks they'd left behind. "Hiei…"

"I know. They left a long time ago. It's safe."

She nodded. "About last night…"

"What about it?"

"Is it going to happen again tonight?"

"It might."

"Will you be gone in the morning?"

"I had to think."

"You told me to stop thinking."  
"I did. I had to think about something else. I found you again."

"What were you thinking about?"

He could feel her trying to probe his mind. "Things."

She sighed a little and sat on the couch. He sat on the back. She smiled and pulled him backwards onto the couch with her. His legs hung over the back and his head hung off the seat. He glared a little and she leaned down and kissed him. He sat up and pulled his legs down.

"What?" she asked when his lips turned into a smirk.

He pushed her down on her back and held her in place by her shoulders. Her eyes widened a little, but she smiled. He pushed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and his grip slowly loosened and his hands wandered down. Her arms had freedom again and she wrapped them around his neck. One of her hands wandered up into his hair. She started to untie his head band and he grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?" she asked. The knot was loosened already and the cloth slipped from his forehead and she saw the jagan for the first time. He looked at her face, watching intently for her reaction as he sat up, giving her a little space.

"What? Like I haven't seen someone with three eyes before. I dated a guy with green _skin_ once. You really thought your eye would scare me?" she asked, sitting up.

"It's a jagan."

"I thought it might be."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it bother me? I'm telepathic too. It gives you no advantage over me." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I don't know if I'd go so far as to say I have _no_ advantages over you."

She just smiled and kissed him again. "You never answered my question."

He stood up. "Which one?"

"You know which one." She got up and started following him up the stairs. He pulled her into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She sat on his lap and pushed him back on the bed.

He flipped the situation and got on top of her. He pulled her shirt off, watching her face for any sign of hesitance. He unbuttoned her pants and then pulled his jacket off. She kicked her pants off and sat up. She started unbuckling his belts.

A few minutes later he knocked all of their clothes to the floor. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then he pushed her back again and kissed her.

"There aren't any blankets," she whispered.

"I'll keep you warm."

He kissed her and their bodies started tangling together. He pulled his lips from hers again, just for a moment and said, "I won't be gone when you wake up."

She smiled and their lips came together again.


End file.
